


Sleep with me!

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Drunk Rin, Fluff, M/M, embarrassed Nitori, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin's drunk and wants to fall asleep with his favorite Kohai</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep with me!

**Author's Note:**

> For blfetish on Tumblr

Rin knew it was a bad idea. He knew he shouldn't have gone out with Seijuro and the others to celebrate their victory at prefecturals. He was never one for social gatherings, but who was he to turn down a few drinks? He did deserve it after all, he trained harder then any one else for this event. Most importantly, he even accomplished his goal of beating Haru. A little celebration couldn't hurt, and besides, getting drinks was simple enough even though he was under age. Baristas were so easy; a little winking and flexing went a long way. That entire time, he tried to drown out the little voice in his head telling him to stop with alcohol. The exhilarating feeling of beating Haru along with the adrenaline rush that came with getting away with drinking impaired his judgement. As if that wasn't enough, the rowdy, wild atmosphere of the bar got to him, and it wasn't until his 6th shot of hard vodka that it finally dawned on him that something wasn't right.

Thank God for designated drivers, Rin thought to himself. He could barley walk out of the bar without tripping on his own feet, let alone make it all the way back to Sazemuka. Too dizzy to bother with trying to unlock the door himself, Rin knocked and called for Nitori to "Open the damn door already", his words coming out slightly slurred. As waited, he swayed from foot to foot trying not to fall over. Damn, I can't hold alcohol for shit he mused.

"Matsuoka Senpai!" Nitori exclaimed happily as he threw open the door. "I've been waiting for you to come back and I was worried because it was so late and it's not like you to stay up past this time and- Ah!" Nitori's excited chatter came to an abrupt stop as Rin roughly shoved past him and stumbled over to his bed. "Senpai? Are you alright? Why are you-" his eyes widened as he put the pieces together. The slurred voice, the stumbling, and the fact that he smelled terrible. Nitori couldn't place the sent at first, but then he realized that what Rin was reeking of was alcohol. "You've been drinking, haven't you?" Nitori accused him, eyes still wide. 

"Shut the hell up, Nitori. And turn off the light, will ya'?" Rin said rudely, wishing Nitori would shut his mouth for once and let him sleep in peace. 

Rin wasn't always very sweet to Nitori, but he was never this mean to him either. Nitori was more shocked then hurt, really. The fact that his senpai, someone that took physical fitness so seriously would consume so much alcohol was astounding. His train of thought was interrupted by what Rin said next. 

"Nitori, ah shit, i'm sorry. That was rude of me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude like that, I just can't think straight and the ground is moving and your so adorable when your confused, you know that?" 

Nitori stood there blinking for a few seconds, unable to respond as his jaw hung open slightly. "S-senpai, your drunk. You don't know what your saying. Just go to sleep, I'll even turn off the lights and leave you alone, okay?" 

"No! No Nitori, that's not okay, because I don't want to sleep alone!" Rin shouted into his pillow, laying on his stomach. "Sleep with me, please? Please Nitori, I don't want to be alone. I really, really like you." He said, his voice growing quieter and a bit more slurred as he began to fall asleep. "Please..."

Too much of in a daze trying to process what Rin had just said to do anything else, Nitori turned off the light and slowly made his way to Rin's bunk. As he stood in front of it, debating if he should just go to his own bed, Rin grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged at it. 

"Pleeeaaase Nitort?" he said in an endearing voice. "I would love nothing more then to spend the night with someone I love, like, no, love as much as you."

"S-senpai, you don't know what your saying! I'll just go to my bed." He replied quickly as his cheeks began to grow warm. 

"I know what I'm saying! Just stay with me, that's an order" Rin retorted sleepily, his eyes beginning to close. 

Bitting his lip, Nitori hesitantly made his way into Rin's small bed and laid down next to him, stiff as a board. Sensing he was near by, Rin wrapped his arms firmly around Nitori's small waist, pulling him into his chest and burying his face in his Kohai's hair. 

"I don't bite. Loosen up." As an after thought, Rin added "Unless you're into that." he muttered. 

Nitori stutted as Rin fell asleep, his heart pounding in his chest and his face on fire. He didn't sleep a wink that night.


End file.
